


Trees

by aesthethiccal



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Cutting, Depression, Evan's dad is in this, F/M, Heidi and Cynthia are good moms, I like describing eyes, M/M, Smoking, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, based on Up, cool tree facts, cursing, friendships, it's platonic tree bros, love these kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthethiccal/pseuds/aesthethiccal
Summary: Trees can connect people in weird ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader IronCutAeden MS on Google+!

_Some people grow bridges out of living trees to have paths cross._

Heidi took her 5 year old Evan to the Autumn Apples Smile Orchard with his father on a bright summer’s afternoon for a picnic. “Why don’t you go run around champ?” Evan’s father said patting on his son’s back gently. “You might make a friend.” He added, looking at a family of 4 in the distance, with the 2 kids flying a toy plane. Evan nodded, walking away and staring at the trees.

Trees interested Evan in a way. Sure, he liked trucks, possibly like any other boy his age, but trees were different. Unlike trucks, they helped he environment. They existed before anyone else. They were survivors.

A small tree with sturdy branches was standing in front of Evan. It was probably 6-7 feet tall. Initially, that would be tall for a 5 year old, but the small boy thought 6 was a small number, so he climbed to a branch near the top and proceeded to lift his body up so he could sit on it. In the distance he saw a little girl with braids crying, with the father trying to calm her down. Her mother, on the other hand, was calling for someone named “Connor”. Evan blocked out the yelling and closed his eyes in an attempt to rest.

“Hi!” A voice called from underneath Evan. This startled the small boy and cause him to stumble off the branch. He landed on the ground hard in an unnatural position, leaving his left arm hurting. Tears started welling up in the Hawaiian sea blue eyes of the kid as the pain started to worsen the longer he sat there.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” The same voice called out to Evan again. The owner of the voice crawled to Evan to see if he was ok, and revealed themselves as a boy Evan’s age who had brown unruly hair, with eyes the color of ice. The boy was wearing an oversized hoodie which caused him to sweat in the summer heat. “Please don’t cry! I didn’t mean to!”

Evan couldn’t hold back the tears from the pain, and had them slowly flowing out the corners of his eyes. The last thing Evan heard before his ear started ringing was, “I’ll go get my mom. I’m sorry.”

“Are you okay sweetie?” A light voice said to Evan, causing him to try to get rid of the ringing in his ears. The boy who made him fall was standing behind a woman’s leg, probably his mother’s. Evan nodded. It hurt, but he didn’t want to be rude. He woman picked him up bridal style, leaving his left arm hanging out.

“Sweetie, your left elbow is sprained!” Oh. So that’s why it hurt. “Evan sweetie!” Evan’s mom ran over to the woman carrying him. The woman handed him over to his mom tenderly, making sure not to hurt his arm. “My son made him fall from a tree, which caused him to sprain his elbow. We’re utterly sorry.” The woman said. “Oh no, don’t worry! We have some bandages at home so we can take care of him.” Heidi responded lightheartedly.

“I’m glad he’ll be okay. I’m Cynthia Murphy by the way. This little rascal behind me is Connor. He probably scared your boy by wanting to be friends. He’s our little extrovert."

“Heidi Hansen. My boy is named Evan. We should keep in touch so we can have them become closer.” “Sure!”

Cynthia proceeded to recite her phone number before leaving the Hansens to take care of themselves.

“I’m so sorry that we couldn’t have our picnic.” Heidi apologized to Evan and her husband as she entered the back seat of their Subaru to hold Evan. “It’s okay honey. Evan’s more important.” Evan’s father replied as he started the car to get ready to go to their home.

Evan’s elbow was wrapped in bandages and had an ice pack on it when he sat down on the couch with his parents. He was scared what the other kids would say on Monday in his Kindergarten about his elbow, but he put aside those worries to fall asleep, cuddling with his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tribute chapter, so it is not important to the plot. This is optional if you want to read it.

_Dogs look really cute on trees. That’s a fact._

Evan was 6 years old and in first grade when he got a dog. He was also 6 years old and in first grade when the dog got terribly sick.

What hurt Evan the most, is that his father denied to pay for healthcare for the dog. Heidi was trying to finish school and Evan never had allowance.

It was Memorial Day when it happened. The dog was a fighter who lost the battle. When Evan woke up, his lil’ pup was dead. He cried for hours. Heidi and his father tried to console him as much as they could. The family collected the ashes of the dog and blew it into the air as Evan tried to steady his breathing pattern.

The soft brown haired high anxiety dog brought Evan joy, since he finally had a friend and it would comfort him when the fights between Heidi and his father became more regular. The death of the dog brought the family back together for the few days where the sadness lingered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships can grow stronger by kind acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader for this chapter, mostly because we were all playing Fortnite. This is a second chapter for the day, I want to make up for the tribute chapter which was optional to read. I will now be trying to update a lot on Sundays or Saturdays.

_A Dutch designer is working with scientists to create glow-in-the-dark trees, hoping to one day use them in place of street lights._

Evan and Connor became closer the February of second grade. Evan’s father just left him, and Connor’s mother told him to help console him after Heidi called to tell her.

Connor, of course, was reluctant. The kid never talked to him before and he also experienced him throw a printer at Mrs. G. Evan wouldn’t like him. When Evan started crying during recess outside on the picnic tables, Connor stepped in and tried to help him.

“Are you ok?”  
“Y-yea...” Evan sniffed trying to regain strength.  
“Your dad left, right?”  
“He left Sunday.”  
“Oh so yesterday?”  
“Yea...”

There was a silence between them. Evan continued to cry. Connor decided to break the silence.

“You cry a lot.”  
“I know.”  
“You want a tissue?”

Evan nodded, eyes getting puffy. Connor ran to the classroom to get one, only to find it locked. He ran back an apologized.

“N-no! It’s ok…” Evan sniffed after getting the apology.  
“Just uh…” Connor looked at his beloved oversized grey hoodie and sighed. “Just use my hoodie.”  
“Ar-are y-you sure?”  
“Yea.”

Evan used the part hanging off Connor to wipe his tears. Connor tried to ignore the fact that his hoodie was being used by someone else.

This isn’t worth it, he probably is doing this because he wants to ruin my hoodie because he knew it was my favorite, and he’s just like everyone else in the class who hates me, Connor thought before his arm was embraced into a hug by Evan.

“Th-thank you…” Evan said into Connor’s arm before hugging it tighter. Connor was confused for a moment. Why isn’t he leaving and laughing? That’s what everyone did before. “You- you’re welcome.” Connor said awe-struck, before embracing Evan into a hug. He didn’t really mind that much anymore.

Connor sort-of became a light to Evan in dark times. He made Evan happy and the boy’s friendship grew through elementary and middle school. But every light has to fade sometime and every tree has to die at one point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments for motivation! I will be on field trips this week so I'll be able to store some more chapters for future updates.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the chapter, please leave comments! It give me motivation!


End file.
